Sacrifice
by Mc-Crashland
Summary: A short story cant get out of my head hope you like it. Character death. Beta by: The Unlikely Author.


This idea keeps getting in the way and I can't work on my other one so hear it is don't know how good it is but hope you like it any way by the way there both 18 and together.

Beta by: The Unlikely Author

Nothing personal taken Unlikely Author People like you help me see future mistakes and make my wring better so thank you.

* * *

Hinata groaned as she slowly faded into consciousness. Her head was throbbing and every muscle was sore. Then there was the swaying sensation that was beginning to force her back to the outside word. When the girl finally opened her eyes her sight was blurry but she could still make out the face the boy she had always loved.

She looked up at him from what she believed were his arms as he stared intently forward, not noticing her now conscious state. As she looked at him she couldn't help but notice that he looked pale and his normally bright golden hair was now dull, and his eyes had a colder feel to them even with his determined look. "Naruto-kun?" She spoke softly drawing his attention downwards.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said smiling at the girl in his arms. "I'm glad to see you awake, I was afraid that you would sleep all the way back home." he continued with what looked like longing in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun are you alright? You look pale." She asked worried that he might be sick.

"I'm right as rain. But you hit you head pretty hard back there in that fight, I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes looked green to you right now." He replied to her, reminding her of the fight they were just in. That revelation made her eyes widen. How could she have forgotten about that?

"What happened after I was knocked out?" The 18-year-old girl asked a little embarrassed at how she was knocked out during a fight.

"Oh not much. I decided that you need to get to a hospital so I started making our way back the village and we should be their soon." He said while readjusting her so that she was more comfortable. But his eyes told a different story to her; they were the eyes of someone saying good-bye to another that they love.

She just stared unsure of what to say to him. "I love you, you know that right?" She said on impulse as that was what she always said when she was lost for words.

"Of course I know that and I love you just as much if not more." He replied with a loving smile but his eyes still had that longing look to them.  
"Then why are you lying to me? What aren't you telling me?" She asked sadly staring into his eyes.

Naruto's smile turned from loving to sad. "I'm lying to you because I love you and the truth hurts too much sometimes." He said leaning his head down and kissing the girl on her forehead. She noticed something strange; his lips were cold, cold as ice. When he did that she clenched the black poncho he was wearing and with that he looked up to see the village gates. He picked up speed not looking back down at her.  
Hinata just kept her eyes locked onto his face. She could feel the uncontrolled sadness wafting of him and she started to cry unknowing of the reason.

When Naruto reached the large gate he stopped just before entering and yelled. "Izumo go get the Hokage and bring her here now!" standing just outside the gate and still holding Hinata in his arms.

"Naruto-kun why are we waiting here, can't we go in?" She asked fearing the answer she might get.

Looking down at the girl he loved with a forced smile he said, "It's not we can't go in it's just that I can't go in, not any more. You know I would do anything for you, but sometimes that comes at a cost. I'm just happy I get to say good-bye to you and see your face before I have to go." Hearing this her eyes widened and she clutched tighter to the poncho wrapped around him, not wanting to let him go.

"No you can't go, I won't let you go!" she cried reaching up with one of her hands and wrapping it around his neck, feeling his cold skin. "You can't leave me. Please, you can't leave us." she said moving her hand back from his neck and to her abdomen tears streaming from her eyes.

"I know, and if there was a way I could stay I would do it for the three of you. But there's no fixing this problem. I want you to know that I love you more than anything this world or the next has to offer." He said, his eyes straining to try and produce tears that would not come. He leaned his head forward and kissed her on the lips, his cold meeting her warmth.

"Naruto what going on what are you doing standing out there." The two heard coming from the gate causing them to break their kiss.

"I'm sorry Tsunade but we failed our mission." Naruto said leaning down and placing a reluctant Hinata on the ground in front of him. When she was down she started sobbing begging him not to go after he stepped away from her. "I also regret to tell you that I have died." He continued while reaching up to the clasp on his poncho, letting it fall away. What they saw shocked them, almost his entire chest was boiling with the red chakra along with several other places like the back of his right leg and his left shoulder were glowing with it.

"Naruto what happened to you!" Tsunade yelled moving forward to try to treat him as Hinata broke down crying again.

"Stop Tsunade I'm far past helping, besides I need to you look after those three below you. I'm glad I was able to say good-bye before I really died. Good bye and Hinata take care of them and know that I will always love you." Naruto said turning around and sprinting off in the opposing direction faster than he had before. Tsunade looked between the quickly fading back of Naruto and the sobbing girl on the ground next to her. Making her decision, she knelt and started to check over Hinata for injuries. A few seconds later there was a blast of chakra outside the village and lifting her head to look a few miles out there was the nine tailed fox standing and staring towards the village. And two her surprise it turned and moved quickly in the other direction till it too faded.

At the same moment she heard the crying stop and looked down to see Hinata unconscious, having exhausted herself from crying. Tsunade picked up the girl and started moving back towards the hospital to take care of the three in her arms.


End file.
